


Rolled Ankles and Bandages

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Brother!Shouyou, Gen, Hurt Kinoshita Hisashi, Vague manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: When Hisashi attends the practice match they set up against Nekoma, he didn’t expect anyone to notice his injury or to learn why some people on the team jokingly refer to Hinata as the teams big brother.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kinoshita Hisashi
Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668853
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	Rolled Ankles and Bandages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_9/gifts), [nevercoald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercoald/gifts).



Karasuno was hosting a practice match against Nekoma, as a sort of farewell to the third years from both teams. Nekoma had booked a hotel somewhere close to the school so they wouldn’t have to worry about booking the public courts and just used Karasuno’s gym.

Hisashi was confused, Hinata had been glancing at him a lot during the practice match against Nekoma. He watched as the middle blocker switched with Noya and came to stand next to him. Hisashi caught him glancing at his foot, but there was no way he could have known, he hadn’t told anyone that he had rolled his ankle yesterday and it wasn’t like many people payed attention to him.

“Kinoshita-senpai, is your foot ok?” Ok so maybe Hinata did know, but how?

“Haha, it’s fine? Why do you ask?” Good job Hisashi, not suspicious at all. Hinata narrowed his eyes, and looked at him like he would at their opponents during a game.

“You shouldn’t lie about injuries, they’ll just get worse. What happens if you hide it then can’t play?” Hisashi winced, memories of nationals and Hinata being led of court coming to the forefront of his mind. Coming from Hinata it made him feel worse then from someone like coach or Daichi or even Suga-san. He was about to apologise when Hinata rushed over to coach Ukai.

Hinata did most of the talking from what Hisashi could see, both glancing over to him every now and then. He was just about to turn his attention back to the game before the younger was in front of him again, looping his arm around his back and bending slightly to place the other by the back of his legs.

Hisashi had just processed what was going to happen before Hinata had actually picked him up. He reflexively looped his arms around the shorter’s neck. What is happening?

Looking over Hisashi saw that no one on either team seemingly knew how Hinata managed to pick him up either. They made it to the stairs leading up to the club room and Hinata set him down on his feet, slowly helping him up the stairs. When they entered Hinata set him down then walked over to his bag.

Hisashi couldn’t see what Hinata was grabbing just yet but he was being unnaturally quiet.When the middle blocker turned around he could see a bandage in his hand. And didn’t that bring more questions than answers, because since when has their tiny middle blocker kept a first aid kit on him.

Hinata crouched in front of him, and gently the back of Hisashi’s leg to raise his foot in the air. He loosed the ties on his shoes enough so it would slip of without agitating the injury and pulled his sock in the same manner. Hisashi couldn’t help the fascination at watching Hinata deal with wrapping his ankle, the way he moved through the steps of dealing with was like he was moving on muscle memory.

“It doesn’t feel to tight does it?” The ginger looked at him and Hisashi shook his head, he doesn’t think he would get away with lying if he tried. “Good,” and before he could react Hinata was flicking his forehead. He wasn’t the only one caught of guard by the younger s action by look of it.

“Sorry! It’s just force of habit, every time Kouji would roll or sprain his ankle during soccer practice he would refuse to tell anyone and I would be forced to bandage his ankle and I would always flick his forehead because he would likely do it again and it was his punishment every time he refused to tell anyone-“ Hisashi couldn’t stop the chuckle before it left his lips, effectively cutting of the others nervous ramble.

“Why don’t we get back to practice, who knows what we’ve missed, although it’s gotten a little late so they’re probably packing up now,” Hinata smiled at him, and yeah, Hisashi knew what the others meant when they referred to Hinata as the team big brother. The comfort from that one smile wasn’t like calming comfort of Suga’ or Ennoshita’s smile. Nor was it the steadfastness and support from Daichi’s, it was its own kind, and Hisashi thought, not for the first time, that they were really lucky to get their five first years.

—

Kenma watched as Hinata carried his teammate out of the gym. The confusion and shock on everyone’s faces was quite comical, Kuroo looked like he was planning an interrogation as he watched Hinata effortlessly pick up his teammate.

The setter had noticed that Hinata kept looking at the other fairly early in the practice, it was a wonder that people didn’t realise just how observant his friend was of other people. It was part of the reason he and the ginger got along as well as they did.

The coaches had called the end of the joint practice not long after the two crows left, the Karasuno team still had to head home even though Nekoma had no reason to rush. Everyone helped clean up, with practically double the amount of people cleaning up the gym looked liked it did before the practice.

The two had just walked through the door when Kenma noticed that Karasuno’s numer four and five had a certain glint in their eyes as they looked at the duo entering the gym. He setter looked over to the other team’s captain to see him and Kuroo talking, and the vice, Suga-san talking with Yaku.

Apparently Hinata had also noticed because just as the two second years were about to sprint at their fellow second year the middle blocker was suddenly in front of them, lecturing them about how they shouldn’t tackle and injured teammate. And there was Hinata’s big brother side, Kenma sighed, he didn’t think his friend realised just how he acted.

Yaku looked impressed as Hinata finished his lecture, both Tanka and Noya looked sheepish and kind of shocked. Daichi looked like a proud father getting ready to gloat about his kids achievement and Kuroo just raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of them. Tsukishima was binding a snicker behind his hand.

Then the words of Hinata lecture seemed to process in the minds of the group of crows.

“Oi! What does Shouyou mean your injured,” and suddenly the injured crow looked like he would rather be anywhere also than standing in a gym full of protective teammates demanding he take care of himself. With everyone’s attention elsewhere Kenma finally went over to talk to his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Neko_9 and nevercoald both came up with some ideas on the last one shot of this series, I hope the both of you don’t mind that I combined your ideas into one fic. 
> 
> Once again I haven’t reread it yet and I don’t have a beta at the moment so their are most likely mistakes so feel free to point them out and share ideas you have for a one shot for this series. 
> 
> Hope you stay safe and sane.


End file.
